


Midwinter Mischief

by EmeraldRoseQuartz



Category: Avengers, Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Christmas Party, Christmas one-shot, Drunk Loki, F/M, JotunLoki, Probably more but I’m already tired of tagging, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, jotun heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoseQuartz/pseuds/EmeraldRoseQuartz
Summary: Loki and Thor attend a solstice party with all the mythical creatures of Earth. But when a mysterious guest approaches Loki, things take a turn for the weird...and deviant.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Midwinter Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This little gem is from a holiday prompt, and the authors could choose from a list of NSFW topics. I picked...all of them. 😈 No non-con or dub-con, but VERY explicit. This’ll spice up your eggnog!
> 
> Happiest of holidays to you all!!! See you in the New Year!

_ To the God of Thunder and the God of Mischief, _

_ You are cordially invited to the 6,078th annual Magical and Mythical Creatures Winter Solstice Gathering. Please indicate your acceptance or regrets on the included notecard and incinerate it as per your culture’s traditions for sacrifice, and we shall receive it.  _

_ We do hope you will be able to attend! _

_ All the best, _

_ The Magical and Mythical Creatures Board of Directors _

_ PS - Should you inform any mortals of this gathering, your invitation shall be rescinded immediately. _

  
  


“Are you certain this is wise, Loki?”

Thor mumbled to his adoptive brother as they stood outside the massive wooden door at the address they had been given, exchanging skeptical looks in the moonlight. They could hear the festive music coming from inside the old Irish castle, loud enough that the joyful sounds echoed across the empty countryside. Orange light illuminated the snow from the large windows, and shadows danced on the swirling drifts of winter.

“Well, we’re here,” Loki replied, though his voice betrayed the same feeling of hesitation. “We should at least make an appearance.”

With a resigned nod, Thor steeled himself and pushed the door open.

Immediately, they were hit by a burst of warm, welcoming air. It smelled of cinnamon and pine, and a hearty fire roared inside the huge hearth on the far wall of the massive room. The entire interior of the castle was bedecked in holiday decorations from around the world, and, to the shock of the Odinsons, mythological creatures and magical beings from Earth’s entire history revelled in celebration with music and drink and food.

“God of Thunder! God of Mischief! So glad you were able to come!”

A rotund man with a white beard - who bore more than a passing resemblance to Odin - greeted them at the door. He put his arms around their shoulders and hugged them cheerfully. “I’m Saint Nicholas!” he bellowed. “Allow me to introduce you to the others!”

He led them to groups of other guests, all of whom were eager to meet the newest mythical residents of their planet. Happily, they sat along the long tables near the fire, drinking and eating and sharing stories of holidays past and their feats of wonder…

It was all so unbearably familiar.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. It was  _ exactly _ like the feasts back on Asgard.

In almost no time, Thor and St. Nicholas (or “just Nick”, as he insisted) joined a group that included a leprechaun, a unicorn, and a handful of fairies, hardly noticing Loki silently stepping away. As usual, Thor forgot him the moment an opportunity to brag presented itself. He headed to the bar and took  _ several _ tankards of ale with him into the shadows, preemptively avoiding the awkward conversations and unruly behavior that would inevitably dominate the evening. Just like always…

Before long...he was  _ very _ drunk.

He was grumbling to himself as he polished off the third - or was it fourth? - tankard of the surprisingly potent ale when, suddenly, he heard a sultry, husky voice behind him.

“All that ‘fun’ they’re having out there...it’s all rather dull, isn’t it?”

Loki turned to find the owner of that voice - a woman, wearing nothing in the way of clothing, but she  _ was _ covered in...fur. The dark, coarse hair on her body appeared incredibly well cared for, combed and straight, with a healthy, glossy shine. On her head, two large, beautiful black horns sprouted from her scalp, wrapping over a multitude of braids that cascaded down her shoulders with gold and copper beads woven into the plaits. And instead of feet, she stood on two polished, black hooves.

She leaned back on a stone column, one ankle crossed over the other, a curl of smoke escaping her lips as she smiled at him. And when he met her eyes, they glinted in the flickering light cast by the fire and shimmered like molten gold.

Loki stood from the table, stumbling unsteadily toward her to get a better look. It moved him further into the dark recesses of the castle, and while warning bells were ringing somewhere  _ far  _ in the back of his mind, the alcohol-induced stupor made him bolder than usual.

“And who might  _ you _ be?” he slurred as he approached.

“I’ve had plenty of names,” she laughed. “And  _ too _ many iterations of character, most of them incorrect. But you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you, God of Lies? Or is it Chaos? Or...Evil? Or simply Mischief these days?”

Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit, leaning on the column next to her. She offered him the metal cigarette, and he took a drag from it, exhaling thick, white clouds of smoke. It tasted fruity, almost like candy - and he thoroughly enjoyed it.

“So what do they call  _ you _ ‘these days’?” He chuckled, meeting her salacious gaze.

She grinned, taking her pen back. “Krampus.”

Loki’s eyebrows went up while his gaze traveled down her curvaceous (albeit furry) body. Between whatever she’d given him to smoke and the copious amounts of booze he’d had earlier, he was feeling rather pleasantly lightheaded, and his inhibitions were loose at best. There was a warm glow in his loins that seemed to be teetering on arousal.

“Well...you’re not what I expected…”

“And you’re not a redhead,” she smiled, brushing a lock of his raven hair away from his face. Her claw-like nail scraped against his cheek, and he closed his eyes at her touch. Goosebumps blossomed on the back of his neck.

_ I should go back to the party...back to Thor...she’s obviously tempting me and I am...not completely... _

His eyes opened and he smirked almost sloppily at her. “I didn’t see you at the party...where were you?”

“Somewhere better suited for creatures like you and me.” Her smile turned a bit darker, and she wrapped her fingers between his. With an inviting glance, she turned and led him away from the firelight, into the shadows...and he came along willingly.

As she reached the far wall, she scratched a complex pattern on the masonry. It glowed with an eerie orange light as she completed it. Loki squinted at the pattern. “Is that...a transportation spell?”

“Mmhm. Now come on. I’ll show you where the  _ real _ party is.”

Before he could protest, she put her palm in the center of the design, and they were whisked away.

When they landed, it was pitch black. Loki could hear a multitude of voices, deep bass beats, the clinking of glasses and the clacking of heels on wood. His hand was still wrapped in hers.

“Where are we…?” he asked as he noticed there was a faint sliver of light in front of him. He realized they were standing behind some kind of fabric.

“Like I said...the  _ real _ party.”

Light flooded in as she pushed away the heavy red velvet curtain to reveal the room on the other side: it was filled with monsters, demons, and abominations from all the myths and legends of Earth. The walls were draped in red velvet, and black leather couches were strewn about, interspersed with dark wooden tables. Food and drink were being served by what looked like imps in bow ties.

At first, it seemed to Loki like a rather normal gathering, if not for the unusual menagerie represented by the attendees. But as his eyes adjusted, he noticed other  _ less  _ normal things, such as the stockades and benches draped with leather straps, many of which were occupied by naked or barely-dressed creatures who were being whipped, teased, or otherwise sexually tormented by other partygoers. The couches also had straps and scarves attached, ready and waiting for someone to take advantage of them.

He took a few steps forward and turned around to face the wall behind him, only to find a huge rack full of every sex and bondage toy imaginable stretching from floor to ceiling; many of the spaces were empty, suggesting the objects were currently in use by the guests at the soirée.

Over the din of music, he heard a ringing female voice screaming “Yes, DADDY!” over and over again. He spun around to see a beautiful goddess of a woman bent over and tied to a table, legs held open with a spreader bar, while a man dressed in midnight blue robes pushed a dildo into her welted ass and stroked her hair. His black leather gloves were a striking contrast against her naked, pale skin, but he spoke so softly that Loki couldn’t hear the words.

Krampus leaned over and whispered in Loki’s ear. “Persephone and Hades. They just  _ love _ to be watched - it’s always one of the best shows of the year. Enjoy yourself, Mischief...I’ll get us some drinks.”

The idea of a drink - despite how much he’d already had - felt almost necessary at that point. He just nodded, still in a bit of shock, and he joined the gathered crowd.

“Are you sorry for what you did, baby girl?” Hades growled at his helpless victim, and she shook and cried under his touch, legs trembling violently as the huge toy spread her wide. “You were so BAD…”

“Yes Daddy! I’m so, so sorry…” she sobbed, then screamed as he pushed it deeper inside her. But the glassy-eyed, vacant expression on her face was almost serene, trance-like as she cried and moaned. Loki couldn’t look away…

Until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Krampus, back with two cocktails and a small branch with little roundish green leaves and white berries.

“What’s that?” Loki asked as he took the drink, though his arousal made it difficult to focus on anything other than the scene in front of him.

“Mistletoe.  _ Real _ mistletoe, not that crap they try to pass off as some Victorian holiday decoration…or from that unfortunate story with you and Baldr, which I  _ assume  _ isn’t true.” They gave each other a knowing look - so many misconceptions pervaded their mythologies!

“No,” she grinned. “This is one of the most powerful aphrodisiacs on the planet...hence the tradition of kissing underneath it. The pollen is...potent.” With that, she blew on the twig, and a puff of white particles floated off. Loki closed his eyes and inhaled them.

It smelled nice - lightly floral and delicate...but almost instantly he felt something  _ very _ strange happening to his body. He stumbled and would have dropped the drink if Krampus hadn’t grabbed it.

Loki had been aroused before. Very aroused.  _ Torturously  _ aroused. But never like this. This felt like his whole BEING was driven to fuck, like it was all he wanted to do for the rest of his very long life. Like he was full of frost and fire and rage and lust and—

“Um, Loki? Are you feeling alright? You’re turning...blue.”

He grunted and groaned in response, leaning on a nearby stockade for support. Suddenly, all eyes in the room turned to  _ him _ , and they watched as azure patches blossomed and spread across his skin, caste markings drew themselves along his body, great black horns sprouted from his skull...and when he stood to his full height, he looked  _ down _ on them with crimson red eyes.

Everyone was silent - even the music stopped. He was naked but for the last few strips of what used to be his clothing, and his indigo phallus protruded intimidatingly from the black curls that framed it like a piece of art. He looked down at his huge hands and black nails, flexing his fingers, growling...and a devious, fanged smile spread across his lips. He turned his face up to the crowd and shouted:

“ **_WHO WANTS TO FUCK?!_ ** ”

All the creatures in the room burst into cheers and applause! The music started up again as dozens of them swarmed him, touching him, stroking him, prodding him, rubbing him…

But his eyes landed on Krampus.

“You first,” he snarled, pushing all others away. Her eyes widened; she looked genuinely scared...but also undeniably excited.

He picked her up easily and threw her down on the nearest flat table, then he crawled over her, caging her body with his. They stared at each other...she shivered and spread her legs...and he attacked.

Immediately, he pushed his thick cock deep into her slick pussy, and bit her neck right where it connected to her shoulder, nipping and growing and tugging at the fur like a rutting wolf, holding her tightly, possessively, ferally. She howled.

Soon the mass of creatures around them began to couple, tongues and lips and hands and bodies coming together in hot, lusty need. Three, four, five at a time began touching and stroking each other, inspired by the two beasts, and the room gradually filled with the sounds of flesh on flesh, the air humming with moans and curses.

Gradually, the swarming mass closed in on the lovers. Loki first felt a hand on his calf, then more hands and bodies climbing his legs...but it seemed distant. His whole focus was on the screaming, clawing woman who he’d chosen to mate. Her eyes rolled up as she lost touch with reality, clenching around him and so close to tipping over the edge of ecstasy that he swore he could feel her vibrating.

The orgy continued to surround and encase them, until Loki and Krampus could barely be seen through the writhing bodies. Loki felt all manner of appendages gliding across his skin, already heated and sweating from exertion. A low, feral growl escaped his throat as he felt the white-hot pleasure begin to peak at the base of his spine...and within seconds, he erupted.

Krampus cried out and arched her back, though her orgasmic wails could hardly be heard over the din of carnal voices and the heavy EDM music that seemed to have increased in volume along with the intensity of the orgy. Her body was held against the table by the depraved Bacchanalia, and Loki throbbed unabated inside her, releasing his seed and going rigid with dark pleasure.

And the evening had just begun.

Hours passed. Loki took and was taken over and over again. In every orifice, in every way. Nothing was off-limits in that squirming, grunting, sensual pile of creatures and bodies. He didn’t even remember it ending, or falling asleep…

But as he awoke, he blinked his eyes slowly in the quiet of his own room, in his own bed, back in his Asgardian form. And on his nightstand was a small white notecard.

_ See you next year. _

_ -K _


End file.
